


独自旅行（Travel With Myself）

by Rubythebowl



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Narcissism, Paradox what paradox
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubythebowl/pseuds/Rubythebowl
Summary: 【旧文搬运】独自走到重生周期结尾的第十一任博士遇见独自走向时间尽头的第十任博士，装作普通人陪自己旅行的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文原发布于2017年。  
> 有很多bug和漏洞，关于维沃全是我瞎编的。  
> Tag里的伪pwp是玩梗，都给我笑！（？）

  
“鸡蛋、培根、蛋黄酱……他们家什么都没有吗？”  
博士旁若无人地大声自言自语，手舞足蹈地走在路上。他的手里捏着一张纸条，那是索菲列给他的采购清单。他说过塔迪斯里什么食材都有，可克雷格坚持不要——“谁知道那是火星翼龙蛋还是改良肉！我可不想让阿尔菲变成会发射激光的异能人。”  
“哦他真的是那么说的吗？这太失礼了！翼龙蛋才不会让吃掉它的人发射激光，顶多长条尾巴罢了。说真的我当初为什么要给他分享记忆？”博士皱皱鼻子，不屑地嘟囔，“阿尔菲自己可是很想要条尾巴的，多酷。”已经是夜幕降临，他在路灯下哼着不知名的旋律踢踏起步伐，并留意自己是否只有一条影子。  
博士有些累了。对于那种奔跑、逃亡、九死一生的日子，他有些疲倦了。纽约的事情过后，他开始窝在塔迪斯里，任凭她在宇宙中漫无目的地漂流。他已经发觉自己也在害怕死亡，也早已知道尽头已在不远处。他是第十一任——严格意义上来说是第十三任，这就是这段漫长旅程的终点了。当加里福瑞还存在的时候，最高议会允许年迈的、有杰出贡献的时间领主第十二次重生后，可以在宇宙中挑选一地隐居。他一向讨厌那些律法，却记得这条延续千万年、却鲜少有人真正遵循的习俗。那么我也安定下来吧，博士想，在这个小小的五等星球，像个人类那样老去。  
他将塔迪斯停在克雷格家的阁楼，花了快一个小时向敏感多疑的模范爸爸解释自己真的不是为了赛博人或者寂静而来。然后他便受到了这个家庭的热情欢迎——“既然来了就再露一手吧！索菲和阿尔菲还没吃过你做的煎蛋呢！”“可咱家没有鸡蛋了啊？”于是他就这样被打发出来，像个人类一样，捏着购物清单走在去超市的路上。  
“这样挺好的。”博士又开始自言自语，“帮他们照顾阿尔菲，做个保姆什么的——只要不带他们去别的地方，我想我不会把一切搞砸的。”他开始比划：“也许我能在塔迪斯里造个儿童乐园——原来似乎有一个？还是没有？我真的是老了。”  
博士泄气地摆摆手，把脚下的一粒小石子踢远。再抬起头时，他猛地发现面前不远处立着一个类似于人类的身影轮廓。那个“人”站在路灯照不到的地方，一动不动，从看不清五官的脸上传来压抑着的喘息声。  
不妙。  
直觉告诉他，那绝对不是什么人类。博士伸手到胸前的口袋里去掏音速起子，却突然想起他出门前把它扔在了塔迪斯的控制台上。他谨慎地退后一步，那“人”却随之向前一步，走到了灯光里。博士看清它穿着一身脏兮兮的深蓝色工装，没有什么头发的脑袋上布满皱纹，狭小的眼睛藏在皱纹里，嘴张的大大的露出尖利的牙齿。“原来是只维沃。”博士松了口气，他知道这种生物，在地球的角度说不算严格意义上的外星人，只是某种生活在下水道里的低等生物罢了。偶尔会有几只窜上地面袭击人类，但全凭肉搏撕咬，战斗力还不如一只藏獒。他松了口气，没带起子或者对维沃喷雾无法去制服它，这个时候只需要——  
“快跑！！”  
博士的耳边突然传来一声叫喊，接着他就被一只有力的手拽着奔跑起来。刚刚那个声音是如此熟悉，他竟一时反应不过来。维沃一反常态地追了上来，那人拽着博士转过一个弯快速闪进一旁的小巷，那只低等生物便头也不回地略过他们朝前跑去。  
“第三只了。他们平时就算会攻击人，也不会这么主动地追着别人跑啊？而且奔跑的速度也快了很多。”那个人侧身探头出去确认维沃已经跑远，接着转过身来看向博士，“你没事吧？”  
博士盯着那张脸，震惊地一句话也说不出来。  
拽着他逃跑的那个人头发乱乱的，正瞪着一双大眼瞧他，小巷里灯光很暗，但是——就像人类常说的，那张脸化成灰博士也认得，因为……  
那是他自己。  
他面前带着些许疑惑看向他的那个人，是自己上一任重生的模样，第十任博士。  
“你还好吗先生？”第十任伸手拍拍他的脸，“是被吓到了吗？”  
“哦我、我还好，谢谢你。”十一任拼命在脑海里寻找，却始终无法调出这段记忆。在毫无防备的情况下踏进自己的时间线，难道自己就不能安安稳稳地养个老吗？！他有些懊恼地撇撇嘴，“刚才那个维沃，你说是第三个了，是什么意思？”  
十任微张着嘴愣愣看他，这表情傻傻的。十一任想，自己以前做这些表情的时候可没想过原来从外面看这么蠢。“我还以为你会问我我是谁，或者那是什么。你知道那是维沃？”  
我为什么要问，毕竟我就是你啊！十一任想要回复，但看着十任迷惑不解的表情他鬼使神差地没有告诉他这真相，“我是个科幻迷，或者物理学家——生物学家什么的，呃、维沃这种东西我其实观察很久了，它们一定是外星人，要不然就是生化污染的牺牲品。哦对了，你是谁？”  
这种乱七八糟的解释十任倒是很容易就信服了，毕竟他也不太了解人类，而这种程度的胡言乱语在他看来不算什么。他整整自己的领带，“我是博士。”  
十一任点点头，却被对面那人期待的小眼神一通扫射。于是他还是忍不住开口，“博士？什么博士？”  
“就只是博士。”听到意料中问题的十任看起来很开心，“那个维沃就是外星人，不过不用担心，它一般不袭击人类。只是这星期接连发生了很多起维沃杀人案件，而且平时生性不太好斗的它看见人类逃跑一般不会去追，这次却不知道为什么如此凶猛。我计算了它的速度，比平时要快两倍。”他把亮着蓝光的音速起子在十一任眼前晃晃，“音速起子纪录，方便快捷。”  
“哦，这真是——酷。”十一任语气夸张的赞扬，“一定有什么东西可以阻止它，比如，你也许恰好有——反维沃喷雾？”  
十任露出一个惊讶的表情，从外面看依然很傻，“哦是的！你真聪明！”他晃晃另一只手里的瓶子，“我的确有反维沃喷雾。但是它不管用了。我想如果我能捉一只维沃然后给它做个体检就好了……”  
十一任点点头，“或者你可以根据现有记载中它的身体构成研究一下什么药剂能即提高它的体能又让它产生抗药性，毕竟这应该不是什么心灵控制。现在，如果没什么事的话，我要走了，博士。祝你成功。”他侧过身准备从小巷与十任中间挤过去，但却被过去的自己反应很快的伸出胳膊拦住。十任比十一任高一点，这让他显得很有压迫力。十一任想他应该是发觉了自己不是普通人类，于是认命的抬头，“干什么？”  
“你叫什么名字？”第十任小心地问着。  
一时间有很多人的名字涌入脑海，太多太多以至于十一任无法分辨它们来自过去还是未来。他想从这些名字里挑出几个单词来，却条件反射地回答，“约翰史密斯。”  
十任挑起眉毛。十一任觉得他真是个拙劣的演员，但十任却似乎没去注意这名字。他露出一副缺乏信心的表情，注视着十一的眼睛不确定地开口， “那，史密斯，你能不能帮我个忙，和我一起解决这些维沃？”他把音速起子塞进口袋里，掏出一张空白的通灵纸在十一眼前晃晃，“火炬木外星文明研究所，这是我们管辖范围的案子。”  
“你没有同伴吗？一般这种外勤任务，都会有两个人以上吧。”十一任试探地问他。  
“我曾经有过同伴，有过很多很多，但后来，他们都……离开了。现在只有我……”十任放下胳膊，表情有点落寞，“不过你很聪明，不像其他人类。我想我需要你的帮助……曾经有个人对我说过，不要一个人旅行。”  
十一任知道那是谁说的。他知道面前这个人的一切，包括已从他的表情中看出他已经失去的那些。他知道这是哪个阶段的自己——失去了多娜，得知自己即将死亡，漫无目的地游荡，就像他现在一样。他没法拒绝这样的自己，但他也明确知道踏入自己的时间线决不会发生什么好事。深深叹一口气，十一任推开他从巷子里走出去，“对不起，我没法和你一起。”  
“也好……和我在一起的人，从来没什么好结果。”  
十任低沉的声音从背后传来。  
他大步走远，没敢回头。  
  
“绝不、绝不、绝不能回去找他。我知道那时候我自己确实很可怜，孤苦伶仃地走向自己的死亡，从没得到这世界任何奖赏。对、不就是失去了所有爱的人，然后孤独的去死吗？我现在不也是如此吗？不、我不会回头，我没觉得至少自己可以陪陪自己……”  
十一任的脚步戛然而止，他深吸一口气猛地回转过身，“好吧。我就去陪陪自己而已。”他边走边给自己找理由，“这种事情又不是没发生过，不会出什么乱子的，不会的……就算出了什么事，我们两个还解决不了吗？一定没事的，反正我们都要死了——”  
他拐进之前那个黑洞洞的小巷，看到巷子深处塔迪斯顶部传来的灯光。  
“嘿博士！博士！”十一任跑过去，咚咚地敲起门来。他抚摸着蓝色警亭还未重新上漆的、略显破旧的木质外壳，小声低语：“老姑娘，我只是想陪陪他，你会理解我的，对吧？”  
老姑娘没有回答，但门却从里面被猛地拉开了。十任年轻的脸从里面探出来，本来就很大的眼睛瞪的更大，“是你？你怎么知道我在这里面？”  
“我刚才看见你进来了。小蓝盒子，真是科学怪人的风格。”十一任挥舞着双手，“别管那个了，我改主意了，我决定贡献我的智慧和你一起研究这个奇怪的外星物种，只是出于科学研究兴趣。”  
“真的？”十任像个小孩一样笑起来，咧嘴露出一口白牙。他侧身把门打开的更大一些，回身来笑盈盈地看着他，“那么就快来参观一下科学怪人的时间机器吧！”  
十一任非常配合的走进去，主控室是熟悉的珊瑚主题，散发蓝色光芒的稳定器在中心安静有力地浮动。一些来自过去的情感碎片让十一任心里一暖，“喔，这可真美……”  
“塔迪斯，时间与空间的相对维度，这个是40型。”十任自豪的声音从他身后传来。十一任转过身正对上那对闪闪发光的大眼睛，于是无奈地说出那句烂熟于心的台词，“哇……它里面比外面大！”  
“大家都这么说。”十任满足地笑了，他长腿一迈蹦上控制台前，“嘿，我帮你调出那些关于维沃的资料！”  
“好。”  
十一任冲老姑娘眨眨眼，倚在栏杆上看着十任的背影。他知道区区几个变种维沃根本不需要任何人的帮忙，十任只是不想一个人呆着罢了。感受到死亡将近，他就会变的脆弱，他们都会。但十任就在这时候转过身冲他微笑，他的眼里闪着光芒，瘦得像竹竿的胳膊撑着台子却看起来那么有活力，脸上那招牌式傻笑笑出满嘴白牙，就像对一切浑然不知。  
“好啦！过来看看！”  
他即将谢幕，十一任想，  
而我亦没有未来。  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“那么，你怎么看？”  
第十任的声音打破了塔迪斯内的沉默。他抱着双臂倚在主控台上，探头过来看着十一任。  
十一任知道这是他惯常的喜好，带一个人类在身边，然后听他们愚蠢的推测，再以不经意的样子将一切推翻，看那个人类听得云里雾里的模样。说实话他还挺享受这过程的，只是那个经常在他言语下晕头转向的女孩……  
“史密斯？”  
“哦、抱歉。”十一从短暂的回忆中回神，把小型显示屏推到十任面前，“从这些资料里我可以看出维沃们虽不群居，但是种群内部彼此间具有精神链接。而你所用的反维沃喷雾其实就是麻痹它的脑中枢，暂时切断精神链接，让维沃进入昏迷状态。”  
十任皱着眉毛听得很认真，“继续。”  
“所以当这种喷雾不起作用，再加上它反常的凶猛，我可以说，这只维沃的精神链接已经被人为切断了。所以，”十一任拉过屏幕，“你在这里标注的'进入维沃精神网'的方法，已经可以从计划中划掉了，既然精神方法不可以，我们就直接用蛮力制服它好了——顺便问问，你要怎么进入精神网？”  
“哦，就只是把自己的意识也接进去罢了……”十任敷衍地回答着，边站直身子边从胸前的口袋里掏出起子。他在十一任回身完全面向他之前把那起子猛地抓起来，像武器一样指着十一任，露出严肃的戒备表情，“但问题是，你是谁？”  
“我说过了，我是约翰史密斯。”十一任看着他，“有什么不对吗？”  
“哦，约翰史密斯。”十任露出那副胸有成竹的轻蔑笑容，把起子摁亮，“偏偏是我最爱用的名字。维沃？那些家伙本身的名字必须有特殊口腔构造才能发出来，维沃是我给它们取的简易名字。我刚才进入塔迪斯的时候确定过了巷子里根本没有人，你又是怎么看到的？屏幕上我画的那些图表一般人根本看不懂，人类怎么会如此冷静地分析他完全不熟悉的外星生物构造？虽然我很老了但你也骗不过我！”  
十任一边说着一边动作夸张的上下扫描着十一任，在这时收回起子将其拿到眼前看那些测量数据，“我是这世界仅存的时间领主，已经一个人在宇宙中旅行了九百年，而你——”他顿了顿，盯着起子露出不可置信的表情，“你、明显只是个有点聪明的普通人类……”  
十一任愣了一下，随即立刻明白过来。他伸手拍拍老姑娘的控制台，露出一副很无辜的表情，“太聪明是我的错。维沃这个名字是我所收集到的资料上所写，至于为何冷静，大概只是我的性格吧。”  
十任的视线从起子和他之间晃了好几下，不自然地把起子塞回胸前，逞强地点点头，“呃、没错、聪明的人类太少，我曾经还以为达芬奇也是时间领主来着。顺便说说，那是我的种族，对于你来说我是个外星人。”  
“意料之中。”十一任笑笑，“现在我们能继续研究了吗？你刚才说这是你的时间机器？”  
“实际上，她也可以穿越空间。”  
“那么，”十一任将屏幕上的报纸内容放大，“女子伦敦街头离奇死亡、已是本月第三起野生动物袭击案”的字样在屏幕上闪烁，相对于他们所处的时间点，这是下周的报纸。他回过头冲十任眨眨眼，“那让我们去改变下一段历史吧。”  
“哦那个我已经试过了，不然你以为我为什么会突然出现然后拽着你跑？”第十任耸耸肩膀，“我没能捉住它，才只能拽着你跑。这只维沃的体能上升了很多，不仅喷雾、能放倒一头大象的麻醉药也根本不管用。”  
十一任歪头看看他，笑了起来，“可是你现在是两个人啊。”  
十任盯着他看，然后泄气地转过身，“好吧。”他从控制台下乱七八糟的电线零件中翻出一副手铐、一把看起来像玩具的手枪和一个看起来挺复杂的仪器，“麻醉剂手枪和音速手铐。”他塞给十一一把枪，把剩下的那些东西塞进包里背在身上。  
“那个是什么？”那个缠绕着红红绿绿的裸露电线、有着奇怪按钮的复古蒸汽风格仪器的用途，十一任的确不记得了。“这个？”十任拿起它，摆弄上面的天线，“这个是会发出'叮'声的仪器，你看，”他拨动上面的小铁锤，那东西便发出一声清脆的“叮”，十任于是晃晃它，非常自豪地吐着舌头看向十一任，脸上带着傻乎乎的笑容。  
十一任被年轻的自己满溢的幼稚感折服，不予置评地转过身，伸长胳膊拉下了旁边的操作杆。  
呼哧呼哧，相对维度稳定器发出活塞往复的声音。  
“……你刚才是不是拉下了控制杆？”  
“我猜她是这样操作的。”  
“不许再碰我的老姑娘！”  
超级幼稚啊。

“说好的两个人多一份力量呢？！”十任紧紧抓着十一任的手，跑的风驰电掣，“快点跑！！！”  
“我没想到它这么厉害！”十任逆着风喊回去，“连音速手铐都能挣开！”他回头张望，身后那个维沃仍然锲而不舍地追着他们，似乎越来越近了，他都能看清那丑陋造物脸上沟壑般的褶子。  
“至少我们救了那个姑娘。”十任故技重施地拽着十一冲进小巷，确认维沃已经过去之后靠着墙气喘吁吁。“没错，”十一任同样气息不匀，而且扮演人类角色的他决定喘的更厉害些，“明显我们两个大男人比她看起来好吃多了。”  
十任本来凌乱的头发乱的像鸟窝，领带松松垮垮的搭在脖子上，衬衫的领子也翻了过来。十一任觉得自己的形象也不会好，因为他原本遮住一点视线的刘海也不知被风刮到哪去了。他们两个看着对方狼狈的模样，傻傻的对着笑了起来。  
“你猜怎么着，”十任露出一口白牙，嘴角快要咧到耳根，“我还挺享受这样的跑步，感受一下我健康跳动的两颗心脏。”  
“哦原来你有两颗心脏啊！”十一任语气浮夸。他边说边去欣赏年少自己脸上意料之中的自满表情，却猛地看到那只他们本以为已经甩掉的维沃出现在正低头看着自己的十任背后。  
“小心——”  
十一任下意识地抓住十任拉向自己，同时抓起身边的某样东西向维沃扔去。维沃发出被打中的呜咽声，反应过来的十任急忙抓起十一任的手就往相反的方向跑去。所幸这个地方离塔迪斯停泊的方位不远，他们冲进塔迪斯，然后把门从里面重重关上。  
“我的叮叮机器，你把我的叮叮机器扔给那家伙了！”很快的喘匀气息，十任毫不感激地嘟囔起来，“我做了很久呢！以前它只能发出滋滋的声音……”  
“喂！我可是救了你一命！”十一任反唇相讥，他随意靠在塔迪斯内壁上却觉得后背有点硌，他把背部转向十任，“博士，我的衣服怎么了？”  
十任伸手揪着后领把他的外套扒下来，“被维沃抓破了。”他给十一任展示那抓痕，“你的衬衣也破了。”十一任心疼地皱起眉头，伸手解开扣子把衬衣也脱下来扔到十任身上，“你这神奇的蓝盒子里肯定有什么修复伤痕的工具吧？”“有有有。”十任把那些衣服搭在一边，将自己的外套脱下来披在裸着上半身的十一任身上，“抱歉约翰，你先穿着这个，我把你的衣服拿去放到光线缝纫机下去。”  
“它也许在你的厨房里！”十一任眼看他走向了错误的方向，“我是说、像你这种不靠谱的人一定会把缝纫机扔在一堆外星洋芋里。”  
“喂我很靠谱！！”十任不满地念叨着，还是听话的走向那条通向厨房的走廊。  
十一任裹紧那外衣，看着他的背影消失在弯曲的走廊里。  
“老姑娘。”他慢慢走上主控台，轻轻抚摸着那些按钮，“我美丽的姑娘。”她是这里知晓一切的缄默者，他想，她知道这一切是如何发生的，也了解这一切如何结束。这种和自己才有的默契、不用任何解释的信任，在一起的轻松，十一任已经很久没有这种感觉了。十任，笑起来很蠢还有些幼稚、语气夸张的十任，比起过去的自己他更像十一任的一个故人。他在十一任的记忆里完整的封存，像个他知晓一切却无缘见面的故事人物。当真正与他面对面的时候十一任才感觉到他存在的实感，他是他自己如爱丽丝镜像的影子，如此相同、却又如此不同。  
“呃、约翰……”十任从走廊出来，打断了十一任的沉思，“那个机器…应该会花一些时间，你不然先穿着这个。”他丢给十一任一件浅蓝色衬衫，那是十任喜欢的造型。  
“幸亏我只是衣服破了，”十一任边穿边嘟囔，“如果我的鞋子被拽掉一只，你一定会给我一双沙滩鞋。”  
“喂！沙滩鞋又怎么了？”十任皱着他造型奇怪的眉毛，抬起腿咚的一声把脚搁在控制台上，“而且这不是沙滩鞋！”  
十一任不打算去理他，他摆摆手，“那我们现在应该怎么办？”  
十任不甘心地把脚收回去，揉了把自己的头发，“我要去改良一下那手铐和麻醉药，你，作为人类，跑了这么久，不如先去睡一觉吧。”他伸手指了指，“从那进去，左拐左拐再右拐，右手边第一个房间。”  
十一任拿手指敲了敲台面，没什么异议地走了。  
谢天谢地十任只是给了他一个很久没人用的房间，而不是她们曾经住过的。十一任走进那间不大的屋子，坐在占屋子大部分面积的白色大床边，拍了拍软软的被子，然后仰躺在了上面。  
“我可以陪他旅行。”十一任自言自语着，伸出胳膊冲珊瑚色的天花板比划，“我可以当个人类，只要不改变特定历史。”他笑起来，“我可以和他去……”  
咔嚓一声，门猛地被推开。拿着一个装着乱七八糟工具箱子的十任正瞪着大眼看他，“呃、抱歉，我想我走错了。”  
“博士，”十一任无可奈何地看他，“这是你的飞船。”  
“是、大部分时间是我掌权，但她有时候会闹小脾气。”十任尴尬地抱着箱子转过身走出了门。  
十一任调整姿势倚在床头的枕头上，随手拿起旁边散落的一本书来看。  
然后十任又推开了门。  
“不对啊……”他疑惑地把工具箱撂在门口，掏出起子往与来时相反的方向走去。十一任听见起子的声音越来越远、然后越来越近，十任就又出现在门口。  
“怎么了？”十一放下书。“好像……我被困在这里了。”十任拿起子敲敲额头，“刚才我想去工具室，然后走到了这个房间，我以为走错了就退回去，然后又走到了这里……然后我随便往哪个方向走，却发现只能走到这个房间。”他拿起子去戳一边的墙，“塔迪斯，是不是你？”  
哐的一声，十任身后的门关上了。  
十任的手停在半空，默默地转头去看十一。  
“谁让你戳她。”十一落井下石。  
然后十任就特别孩子气的把工具箱扔在床上，踩着那双脏兮兮的沙滩鞋跳上床，声音很大的敲敲打打，把十一任挤到一边。哦真是的，十一任挺无奈地给他让出位置，他现在就像个三岁小孩，第一任如果看到也会笑他幼稚吧。  
不过能让他这么随心所欲的幼稚也好，十一看着十任笑起来。在不知不觉中年轻的自己已经放下了戒备，像是认识多年一样耍起小性子。这样也好，撑起一切的、把一切埋在心里、总是在撒谎的那个人现在是我，而你，在漫长的时间里，可以有那么一会儿依赖一下别人——或者，另一个自己。  
背对着他的十任揉揉自己的乱发，好像很烦躁。“要不要我帮你？”十一任撑起身子看过去。“你把这个拿着，”十任倒是毫不客气地把螺丝刀塞在他手里，“看到这个灯亮了，就把它调到41然后把这个扳下来。”他指点着，打了一个大大的呵欠，“既然你不困，我可就睡觉了。”  
“睡吧。”十一任坐起来给他让出位置，“也不知道你有多久不睡了。”  
十任夸张地倒下去，不久便传来均匀的呼吸声。  
终于设定好新的手铐，十一任小心地伸了个懒腰。也不知究竟这样坐了多久，他的腿都有些酸了。身后那家伙依然睡得死死的，十一任回过头，看见年轻的自己把脑袋陷在大大的、柔软的枕头里，脸上带着很浅的微笑。他真的是很瘦，像个竹竿，但十一任却清楚的知道他——或者自己——那瘦削的肩膀上背负了多少。  
十一任叹口气，轻手轻脚地在他身边躺下去。他有点好奇地盯着十任的脸，小心地用指头戳戳他的鼻尖。十任皱皱眉头，却没醒来。于是他便探过去亲吻自己的额头，回身的时候他靠近十任的胸前，听到那鼓声般的四下心跳。  
他应该不会趁我睡着也听我心跳吧……十一任担忧地想着，却也被不知为何而来的疲惫感席卷，沉沉堕入梦乡。

“……博士？”  
“嗯。”


	3. 独自旅行（3）   -玻璃碗儿

  
十一在一股糊味中醒来。  
他身边的位置已经空空如也，本来紧闭着的门也开了一条缝，那种奇怪的味道就是从外面传来的。他心里一紧，忙跳下床冲出门去，主控室没有人。他掰过小型屏幕刚想查找监控，就听见十任的声音从一边传了过来，“你醒啦？”十一任看过去，年轻的自己把衣服扔过来，“弄好了，你换上我们去吃点东西。”  
“那糊味是怎么回事？”十一伸手接住衣服，在主控台旁边穿起来。“呃、那个……”十任挠挠头发，“我试着做点东西吃，但是好像不太成功……”他有点尴尬地走过来，拿起搭在架子上的外套披上，“我们还是出去吃吧。”  
没什么异议地撇撇嘴，十一任系好领结，“别担心，你可能是忘了，不过你会再次学会的。”  
“我会吗？”十任挺认真地凑过来看着他，“在未来？”“我怎么知道？应该吧。”十一任含糊地回答着，绕过他走向门口，“总有一天会有人吃着你做的饭，然后惊讶的说，这简直太棒了。”  
“借你吉言。”第十任跳下台子快走了几步，绅士还有点俏皮地帮他把门拉开。十一任受宠若惊地抬眼看他，对方眨眨眼睛，露出了有点傻气、但还是非常好看的笑容。  
好吧。反正这一任的自己凭着好长相不少沾花惹草乱抛媚眼。十一任撅着嘴瞥了他一眼，整整领结走了出去。  
塔迪斯停在一个小巷子里。第十任总喜欢把她停在小巷子里，十一任想，就好像多见不得人似的。不远处似乎是美食街的地方人声鼎沸，他闻到各种食物的香气，才发现自己已经很久没吃饭了——这不会对他的身体损害多少，但怎么说，还是少了些乐趣。  
十任跟上来，和他并肩走着，“我不知道这合不合你的口味——”说到这里他好像被自己的话逗笑一样加大了微笑的弧度，“不过要去干正事之前，我们得先填饱肚子。”他引着十一任转弯，停在一家不太起眼的店面前，“就是这里了。”  
非常熟悉的味道。十一任抬起头，看到霓虹灯管围成的一行字：杰罗尼莫披萨店。  
“哦，你真该把它的外卖电话记下来。”十一任叹了口气，推开门走了进去。  
“我已经背过了。”十任耸耸肩膀跟上他。  
  
十一任有好一阵没吃这家的披萨了，不如说重生之后就没来过。他担心那口味不适合他现在的味觉，但马上发现他多虑了——重生只是把最爱的口味从烤肉变成了海鲜。他们把一整个双拼披萨吃的干干净净，还顺便鄙视了对方的口味——“我绝对不吃那个，”十一任嫌弃地看着十任盘子里的苹果派，“老板，你这里有蛋奶冻吗？”“你竟然用海鲜披萨蘸蛋奶冻吃！”十任的震惊大过了嫌弃，“我都怀疑你到底是不是我——”  
“什么？”十一任叼着披萨抬起头来看他。  
“我、我所认识的那种人类。”十任的舌头在嘴里打了好几个弯，“我可不认识几个吃披萨蘸蛋奶冻、还讨厌苹果的人类。”  
十一任把嘴里的东西咽下去，“那是你认识的还少。”  
“我可不这么想。”十任挑挑眉毛，专心去切他的苹果派。  
十一任又拿了一块披萨塞进嘴里，转头去看外面。他们坐在十任常坐的二层靠窗位置，这让一些尘封的记忆又浮现出来。在漫长的时光中，博士从未真正忘记过什么，他只是……不愿去记起罢了。他又记起自己第一次坐在这里的时候是和多娜一起。“你想有多少钱就有多少钱，想去哪里就去哪里，可竟然带我来一家不上档次的披萨店！”他记得那姑娘大呼小叫地整整裙子坐在对面的嫌弃样子，也记得那顿饭的最后，多娜吃了很多，揉着肚子由衷赞叹：“这简直是人间美味！整个宇宙中没有任何食物可以比拟！”  
那时的自己，想着自己也许可以和她一起旅行下去，直到她变成一个絮絮叨叨的老太太再把她送回家。可他又想，这样她就没有家可以回了。  
就像自己。  
十一任转头望去。也许是塔迪斯弄混了时间，又是一个傍晚，窗外是一栋栋低矮的居民区。十一任看过去，那是地球人的市井。是一间间亮着暖色灯光的拥挤房间，是油烟机喧闹下的饭香和碗碟的碰撞，是渐渐暗下来的天幕下急促脚步的方向。那是家。他的塔迪斯里拥有无尽的空间、甚至一颗恒星，没有任何地方能将他困住。可也没有任何地方能让他驻足。  
“喂，你在发什么呆？披萨都要凉了！”十任的声音把他从恍惚中拉回来，十一任于是回过头来，看向年轻的自己。他坐在同一张桌子连接着的对面，背后是面漆成白色的砖墙。十任的右边窗台上放着一盏暖色的台灯，让他整个人变的柔和起来。他嘴角还带着一点微笑，但那双深棕色的大眼睛却认真的似乎能把十一任看穿。“怎么了？”他问着，关切地探身过来。  
他那么真实地坐在对面，触手可及。那是他自己，是他的过去，也是他唯一的同类。不用解释什么，不用许诺什么，甚至不用让他知道自己的身份，那种默契和在对方身边毫无顾虑戒备的放松感，让十一任心口一暖。  
也许有。  
那个让他驻足的地方，或者是人。  
有那么几秒钟，十一任好想亲吻他。他经常这样，只是到了开心的时候就会抓住身边的人亲一口，比如克拉格或者罗里，然后把他们吓得不轻。可这次不一样，坐在他对面的不是什么蠢蠢的人类，自己的冲动也不是来自他说了一句非常明智的发言，而是因为他——他的存在。他整个人的存在，让十一任很想亲吻他。这种感觉让他有些迷茫，有点像……  
不、不。那是我自己。他立刻就否定了那种感觉，慌忙把自己的视线从不明所以的十任身上移开，喝了口柠檬水来缓解自己乱七八糟的心绪，“没事、我有点担心维沃的事。”  
“啊那个没什么可担心的！”十任非常自信地挥挥手，“不过几只发狂了的低级生物，要不是被我碰上了我才不会管呢……你要是担心就快点吃完，我们去解决了这件事，然后……我就可以带你去看些更有意思的东西了。”  
  
“根本没什么好担心的……你是这么说的。”  
十一任和十任背靠背站着，拿着自己手中的塑料枪指着四周围过来的、双眼发红的维沃。它们一共有十来只，每个都发出不怀好意的低沉吼声，在黑暗中缓慢逼近。  
“你非得说话吗！”十任听起来很烦躁，“别开枪，我拿不准这次的麻醉药能不能放倒它们，如果反而激怒它们……”  
“可这样拖着不是解决方法！”十一任压低声音吼回去，“它们总会都扑上来的。”  
仿佛是为了证实他这句话似的，圆圈边缘的一只维沃往前逼近了两步，示威地呲着锋利的牙齿。他身后的同伴们也受到号召似的围过来。十一任不敢松懈地举着枪指着它们，无奈数量太多，他无法将视线在其中一只上停留太久。  
“听着，低等生物们，我将给你们一个选择——”可能是因为维沃做出了看起来有组织性的举动，十任错误地认为那些作用在他们身上的药物也提高了他们的理解能力，“我可以帮助你们，研制出解药，或者、再执意前进的话，我就会击溃你们。”  
“这话放得不错，可是看在上帝的份上它们是维沃！”十一任低着嗓子训斥十任。十任可能想回句什么，但就在这个时候，十一任侧面的一只维沃冲他扑了过来。  
十一任还没来得及做什么，就被十任一把拉进怀里，在同一时间他听到了枪响，和重物落地的声音——“管用！我把它放倒了！”十任的声音欢快地从头顶响起，十一任从他怀里挣脱出来，看到四周的维沃都忌惮地后退，“喂！我自己能解决的！”  
“抱歉，我忘记了你是个比较聪明的人类。”十任咧开嘴笑起来，端着枪大声喊着，“来啊！还有谁？”他边说边转着圈用枪去吓那些可怜的家伙。维沃们低吼着后退，没有哪只敢再向前。十任示威地朝天开了一枪，于是它们的恐惧盖过迟疑，似乎有一个领头的先转过身，然后剩下的几只也看了他们几眼，接着逃进了一片黑暗里。  
十任松了一口气，跑过去检查那只倒在地上的维沃。他掏出音速起子在那家伙的身上扫描一番，“哈！还会再睡上几个小时。”他转过头来冲十一任眨眨眼，“我说过，根本没什么好担心的。”  
十一任被他的样子逗笑，“那我们就把它搬回去吧。”  
“我把塔迪斯开到这边来。”十任站起来，“你在这边等一下。”  
十一任用双手比了两个大拇指，看着十任在路灯下走远。他坐在路边端着手枪守着那只看起来睡的挺开心的维沃，却总感觉心慌。  
远处似乎传来武器蓄力的声响，一群鸟儿从不远处的树林里呼啸而出。  
十一任猛地站起身来，他莫名其妙地超十任走远的地方奔跑过去，深夜的小路人迹罕至，他奔跑着、奔跑着，然后看见了倒在路灯下的十任。  
“博士！”他飞奔过去，扶起十任，“博士！博士！你能听到吗？！”他摇晃着紧闭着双眼的十任，把头凑到他胸前去听，所幸两颗心脏仍然稳健地跳动着。十一任捧起十任的脸，他面色苍白，显然是晕过去了。  
“我就知道还有个同党。”属于男性的、带着笑的声音从头顶传来，像一盆冷水从头上浇下来。十一任猛地转过身去，却被一把枪抵在胸口。陌生男人嘴角带着笑，加重了手上的力度，枪口抵的十一任胸口生疼，“那你也一起吧。”  
他扣动了扳机，巨大的电力冲击从枪口传导至心口，十一任感觉一阵眩晕，紧接着便失去了意识。  
  



	4. Chapter 4

哒哒哒哒。  
“他会敲四下，而后你将死亡。”  
哒哒哒哒。  
“你听到了！我没疯！那鼓声，我脑海里的鼓声，你听到了！”  
哒哒哒哒。  
“抱歉、现在能放我出来了吗？”  
哒哒哒哒。  
“我不想走……”  
  
“我不想走——”  
十一任几乎是大叫着醒来。他在睁眼的一瞬间猛然坐起，似乎是潜意识里做些幅度大的动作来验证自己是否还活着。但比这动作更让他感到生命质感的是身体各处接踵而来的警报——胃内翻江倒海，脑袋又痛又晕，就像刚从星鲸的食道里走了一遭，还像是大脑被塞进一堆赛博铁皮里（想到这里博士赶紧摸了摸自己的脸，所幸还是又暖又长），更像是……时间漩涡控制器的粗暴时空穿梭后遗症。  
他揉揉刺痛的太阳穴，从自己坐着的白色小床上翻身下去。所处的空间被弧形白色舱壁围起，应该是某个宇宙飞船上的医务舱。壁上亮着让人安心的舒缓蓝色灯光，照亮透明柜子里贴着标签的瓶瓶罐罐和消毒用具。十一走过一排排白色卵形小床，摁下舱门边的圆形按钮，门便向两边滑开，明亮的光芒从开启处照进来。  
医务舱经过一段甬道和另外一扇较大的、有很多按钮的舱门链接在一起。如果有音速起子就好了，那样可以省下几秒钟，十一任遗憾地想着。他走上去正打算去研究那些按钮，舱门便自动滑开了。  
“你是谁？”还没看清楚那边的情形，十一任就被一把电击枪指向脑门。拿着枪的是个穿着白色舱内宇航服的女性人类——应该是英国血统，她有着一头柔顺微卷的黑色长发，颧骨高耸又带有病态的脸上焦急大于警惕，“你是怎么到这里来的？”  
“我是博士。至于怎么来的……哦，我猜八成是劣质的时空穿梭。我讨厌这样，这种摆不上台面的、不正统的快捷通道，还有它令人发指的副作用。”十一任挑挑稀疏的眉毛，视线越过她向后面看去。这个舱室应该是飞船的主控室，一面舱壁上有一个大屏幕及许多大小不一显示着不同数据图表的小屏幕，它们下方是十一任熟悉的、人类喜欢的那种很多按钮的控制台。这个舱室里除了黑发女人还有其他三个穿着舱内宇航服的人类，都是一副病态而焦急的模样。博士见过他们宇航服上和屏幕上的标志，他记得那大概是五十一世纪地球的时间特工组织，杰克曾经也是他们的一员。“嘿，时间特工们。”十一任开心地摩挲着两只手，笑的露出一口白牙，“我猜你们是被困在这里了！”  
坐在主控位置上的瘦高男人皱着眉头看他，“是的，'博士'先生。”他听起来既不耐烦又彬彬有礼，一双锐利的眼睛和不友善的鹰钩鼻让他看起来像个什么大反派，“而且如果你不知道自己是怎么来到这里的，那么你也被困了。”他转头看向漆黑的大屏幕，“困在这个吞噬一切的、绝望的黑洞里。”  
“噢……我们可不会在一个黑洞里悠然自得地聊天。”面前的女人放下枪，十一任边整领结边往控制台那边走去，“而且我的名字只是'博士'。不过，时间特工引以为傲的作弊机器呢？我还以为你们不屑于使用飞船这种大而笨重还会陷入黑洞的工具。”他走到那些按钮面前，伸手敲敲台子，“看起来还不错。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”那男人的语气可听不出任何感激，“詹姆士麦克弗森上校，来自五十一世纪的地球，隶属时间特工处新伦敦分部，这些是我的小组成员。”他用眼神示意旁边一直没说话的金发男女，他们看起来年轻又忧心忡忡，“这是金克斯和克劳迪娅，我们的研究实习生，那位是威尔斯，”他指的是垂下拿枪的手，站在十一任身后一言不发的高个女子，“她是时间特工的外勤人员。”麦克弗森认真地介绍完舱内的几个人，将眼神投向十一任：“此行是试验将时间漩涡控制技术应用在飞船上的技术。模拟时出现的问题我们都已一一解决，却仍然没能成功——在这片漆黑中我们已经困了四十一个恒星日，这期间无法勘测到任何数据，也无法与外界取得联系，并且损失了一名队员……所以，这很重要，博士，既然你能看出我们是时间特工，请告诉我们你究竟是谁，又是如何到达这个触礁搁浅的飞船的？”  
十一任在麦克弗森看来胡乱地敲了敲那堆按钮，然后盯着某个小屏幕上出现的数据看了看。他似乎是松了一口气，笑着直起身子面对不明所以的四个人，“我是博士。来自嘉里弗雷，时间大战后仅存的时间领主，你们也许听说过我。我已经一千二百岁了，我不知道自己是怎么进入这艘飞船的，但是，”他又整整领结，“麦克弗森，金克斯，克劳迪娅，威尔斯——我会帮助你们的。”  
“你是'那个'博士？”  
“哈喽！我是博士！”  
面对麦克弗森的问话，十一张嘴刚要回答，一道声音就先于他声带的震动从他体内发出。他愣了一下，感觉自己身上在发着光——直到他低头看到重叠在自己小皮鞋上帆布鞋的投影，才后知后觉地向前一步，然后转身对上在自己刚刚站立的位置上那全息投影的鼻尖， “博士！”  
“哇哇哇，别离我这么近。”十任应该是后退了一步，他的投影暂时消失了一下。十一任这才有点愧疚地想起自己该一早去担心和自己同时被电击的十任。这不怪他，他想，在冒险面前他什么都能忘掉，为这个不知道挨了多少同伴的耳光。况且那个是自己，他倒是一直把自己的安危放在担心列表的最后一位。  
“坐标23-17-46-11，我就知道你也在这里，约翰！”  
十任的投影在原地再次出现。他看起来生机勃勃的，这让十一任松了口气。“博士，见到你真开心。”十一任伸展手臂，向十任展示身后的控制台以及不清楚状况的小组成员，“我在一艘地球五十一世纪的时间特工船上。我想他们是'搁浅'了。博士，你在哪？”  
“我也在'这里'。不同的是这艘已经搁浅了了一百年左右。”十任拿起起子扫了扫，将身后的景象投影出来。布满陈锈的心灵传播控制台以及端坐在前面的骨架着实让人心惊，“一艘特里托窝热族商船，佛塔凡钢材，流线型深空飞船，挺壮观的——不过几乎耗尽了所有能量。”  
“看样子没收到什么外力攻击，全息投射还挺好用。”十一任伸手戳戳十任的脸，然后顺理成章地穿了过去，十任则翻了个白眼。  
“抱歉。我能问问现在是什么情况吗？”威尔斯忍不住上前打断两个人的互动，“我们这是恢复了通信吗？这位——”她迟疑地看了一眼十一任，后者小声地提醒他“博士”，“——博士，你现在在哪里？是怎么联系上我们的？”  
十任瞪着一双大眼睛看向威尔斯，挑挑眉毛组织语言：“呃……这么说吧，你们没有恢复通信，因为我就在这里。”他指了指自己脚下，“此时此刻，这个坐标，我就站在你们面前。”  
“怎么……你明明只是个投影！”与认真听着的麦克弗森不同，金克斯大声质疑起来，克劳迪娅和威尔斯也皱起眉毛。  
“没错，我是个投影，从我所在的宇宙投射到你们所在的宇宙——算了，我慢慢给你们解释。”看到那几个人类完全没听懂的样子，十任和十一任交换了一个无奈的眼神，清清嗓子用一种耐心的语调解释起来，“我是博士。来自嘉里弗雷，时间大战后仅存的时间领主，在时间与空间之中旅行——你们也许听说过我。你们的飞船'搁浅'的原因是因为相撞，不是因为船与船相撞，而是因为宇宙与宇宙相撞。两艘陷在时间裂缝里的船，你们的和我所在的，两艘船，两个世界，就像两辆车停在同一个空间，有很多宇宙存在于其他的宇宙中，时不时地，它们相撞在一起，你能从一个宇宙穿梭到另一个里。”  
“我…我想我能理解。”麦克弗森强作镇定地接话，声音低沉。  
十一任回头看他，“你能理解就好，因为根本就不是这么一回事儿。”  
“喂！”十任皱起他粗粗的眉毛抗议着，“我尽量能让这些人类听懂！”  
“好吧。”十一任摊开手，“不如你快教教这些人类怎么从这个鬼地方出去。”  
“说的好像你不会似的。”十任小声嘟囔着，“好吧。先把所有的引擎关掉。包括备用的，我要重排一下线路，所幸你们的飞船架子已经搭的差不多了。”  
“我们都不知道你究竟是谁，凭什么听你——”“威尔斯。”麦克弗森打断了女特工的抗议，给她一个冷静的眼神，“关掉所有引擎，像这样？”他摁了几个按钮，回头深深看了十任和十一任一眼，便伸手扳下控制杆。引擎的声音顿时消失，四周陷入相对安静中。  
十任点点头，“现在给飞船的阻尼脱轨……减……”  
全息投影有轻微的晃动，十任原本清晰的声音夹杂着噪声，然后归于宁静。他开始毫无察觉地保持着张嘴却不出声音的滑稽举动，后来察觉到异常，夸大口型放慢语速一个词一个词地示意：“听，不，到，吗？”  
十一任也回以夸张的哑剧：“是，的！”他挺无奈地摇摇头，回过身背对着十任向有点慌神的麦克弗森挥挥手，“给飞船的阻尼脱轨合成器减一成出力。”  
“可……”麦克弗森犹疑地看了看他身后的十任，在对方点头的动作下稍稍安心下来。他示意了一下克劳迪娅，年轻女孩便在一旁的控制器上忙活起来。  
“现在调整最高矢量仪，交叉接通飞船的放射双心阳极。”接收到克劳迪娅调整完成的信号，十一任继续部署着。这样真像个军官，难怪UNIT那帮家伙每次见到自己都要敬礼，他看着时间特工们因为他的指令忙碌，暗搓搓地想着。“好，做得不错。”十任的声音伴随着些微杂音再次响起，应该是修好了刚才的信号中断，“现在这一步比较困难，请把概念测地仪的工作模式从模拟调到数字，持续触发信号反馈，直到读数为75-839为止。”  
“哦博士，我得说，这一步并不困难。”在一阵敲打之后，金克斯兴奋地转过椅子抬起双手，“完成！”  
“很好。”十一任笑着点点头，“现在运行全部重排后的线路！”  
麦克弗森皱皱眉毛，下定决心般摁下那个红色的大按钮。电子信号声叽叽响个不停，接着那个暗了四十一个恒星日的大屏幕突然亮了起来，一个不断改变形状的蓝色漩涡占据了所有人的视线。  
“时间漩涡！”威尔斯惊叫起来，“我们成功了！”  
“这项成果应当计入史册！”麦克弗森也露出兴奋的表情，“我们时间特工处终于发现了让飞船穿越时空的方法了！”  
“哦当真？你们人类当真这样？至少等我走掉啊。”十一任抱着双臂，站在十任的投影旁边撇撇嘴。十任也保持着同样的姿势抱着胳膊撇嘴，“别开心太早，这只是紧急情况下的简易时空相对维度，不稳定而且是一次性的，你们的路还长呢。”  
威尔斯没被这消息打败，仍然笑嘻嘻地转过脸来，“反正不再是原地踏步了！谢谢你们——顺便问一下，你们是一对吗？默契的让人咋舌。”  
“不——”“可不止'是一对'呢。”十一任慌忙辩解的话被十任打断，后者坏心眼地笑着，“快出发吧，我还等着你来接我。”  
虽然一开始就知道瞒不住，但还是有点不太甘心……十一任在威尔斯和克劳迪娅的起哄声中边红着老脸边愤愤不平。他恼羞成怒地大步跨向控制台，一把拉下控制杆，“一会儿见了！杰罗尼莫！”  
随着一阵晃动，十任的全息投影一下子消失，大屏幕上漩涡涌动，星云深处显现出那一小点熟悉的蓝色星球轮廓。  
  
坐标23-17-46-11，一架废弃的特里托窝热族商船在时间裂缝里悬浮。逃生舱早已不知所踪，只留下光秃秃的逃生门。这扇百年未曾开启的门在这一刻终于缓缓地向两侧打开，一个穿着棕色条纹西服套装、踩着双大红色帆布鞋，头发乱糟糟的瘦高个儿从里面探出头来。他看了看空无一物的四周，便放心大胆地松开抓着门边把手的手，从容地任凭压力变化将他抛进安静的黑暗里。  
下一秒，一个最不应该出现在茫茫宇宙中的东西——一个蓝色的警察岗亭突然在空中显形。它带着呼哧呼哧的实体化响声，写着“请拉开”的门向里开启，一个带着领结的男人一脚踏在门边，极力探出身子伸开双臂迎接着被压力推向他的、正挂着大大微笑的帆布鞋男人。  
“哦天——”扑过来的十任带着很大的力量，十一任只来得及打个响指关上门便被对方狠狠压在塔迪斯控制室的地面上。十任看起来很高兴的样子，咧嘴笑得上气不接下气，“我还、我还真没尝试过这样，简直妙极了！”  
这家伙虽然很瘦，骨架却很沉啊……十一任也笑起来。他曲起腿想要坐起来，却发现某处的不对劲——  
“Oii，你跪到我那里了……”  
“啊抱歉……”十任挪开膝盖，看着十一任扭曲的脸不禁又笑了起来。他笑得太过开心，把脑袋埋在十一任的肚子上来抑制笑意。十一任挺无奈地感受着肚子上的震动，伸长手臂拍拍那家伙长着一头乱毛的脑袋，“博士。”  
十任抬起头来，眼睛满含笑意，  
“博士。”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 制作简易时空相对维度的方法都是照搬的《沙达》  
> 文中时间特工的名字和人设来自于《十三号仓库》


	5. Chapter 5

“哇啊啊啊——”  
静谧的宇宙真空中，一只蓝色的警亭盒子呼啸旋转着在星河间横冲直撞而过。它大敞的门内光线忽明忽暗，主控室火花伴随着警报声不断四处迸发。十任博士一手紧抓着似乎已经罢工了的制动手刹，一手拽着正试图在失去重力的状况下靠近并关上那扇不停在外摆动的小木门的第十一任博士。十一任伸长手指拼命去触碰近在咫尺的把手，就在他抓住把手的那一瞬间制动系统重新上线，门被嘭地一声关上，第十一任也同时被突然稳定的重力砸向自己的上一任，两个人一起被甩向控制台，狠狠地撞在珊瑚形的支撑柱上。  
“啊哈！短暂的时间错乱！”毫发无伤的十一任一下子跳起来，伸手拉起被当做肉垫正愁眉苦脸的第十任，“我们来自两个不同的时区，她在试图自我修正！嘿，别困惑呀，老姑娘！”  
他将控制杆拉下，接着整个主控室界面就随着动作切换成了十一任熟悉的蓝色界面。十任吓了一跳，围着主控台转了一圈，嘴撅的比天高：“你对她做了什么！我不喜欢这设计。”界面还是不稳定，十任伸手去摁下制动器，主控室便又长啸一声切换至光线温和的珊瑚模式，接着便安静下来。  
控制室中央的稳定器呼吸般起伏着散发着令人安心的蓝色光芒，十一任不再去动操作台，伸手抓住十任的两只胳膊开始面对面带着他跳着转圈：“嘿！我自己！很高兴见到你！”  
十任开始还试着皱紧眉头，接着便也咧开嘴傻笑：“不错嘛，我自己！这标新立异的大下巴！这若有若无的眉毛！哦，我不喜欢领结，会将我带上某段被诅咒的旅程。”  
“喂！这又是它的错啦？”  
两个人像孩子般开心地转圈蹦跳，把老姑娘的地板踩的噔噔响。“说起来，你是什么时候发现我是……你的？我自觉表演普通人类天衣无缝。”十一任气喘吁吁地停下来，不甘心地问。“你的表演是……不错，但是你的外套口袋却是里面比外面大。”十任耸耸肩，“而且那天你睡着后我叫你博士你答应了，我还听了你的心跳。”  
十一任露出被侵犯了的惊恐表情双手交叉捂住胸部：“你怎么这样！”  
十任不想理他并拉下手刹，塔迪斯发出美好的引擎呼哧声然后并不温柔地咣当降落。  
“我让老姑娘定位了那只传送我们的时间转换器，走吧，去见见这个把两位博士耍的团团转的家伙——”十任迈开长腿大跨步走向门口将门推开——  
“博士！”  
视野内正有个穿着长下摆大风衣的方下巴男人快速飞奔而来。十任和十一任看见那张面熟的脸便条件反射联手将门甩上，于是那个男人好看的脸就随着惨叫声直直撞在紧闭的门上。  
“嘿，博士！博士！”杰克在外面急切地咚咚敲着门，门里十任皱着眉头和十一任对视，交换了一个带着点悲伤的眼神之后，博士们叹着气将门再度打开。  
万人迷上校站在门外揉着额头，委屈地瞪着湛蓝的眼睛望过来：“嘿，我的帅脸！”但他脸上的表情在看到一旁的十一任的时候迅速转换成轻佻的笑容：“哦你好呀，我是杰克·哈克尼斯上校——”  
“住嘴！”  
“住嘴！”  
十任和十一任异口同声。杰克颇为受伤地看看他俩，“这还是第一次呢。”  
“杰克，介绍一下。”十任懒得去看他多半是装出来的受伤眼神，“这是我自己。我是个时间领主，剩下的你自己琢磨去吧。”十一任冲杰克点点头，晃着手里的起子去戳他的大衣领：“有趣的事是，最近城里出现了一群变异的维沃，但先不提那个，你的时间跳蚤呢？”  
“你们是为了维沃的事？”杰克疑惑地问道，“区区维沃……早知道我也……”他在博士的双份严厉目光里知趣地闭嘴，乖乖解下偷偷修好的时间漩涡控制器交到十一任手里。十任把脑袋凑过去看着十一任用他酷炫的升级版音速起子扫描腕带，杰克也探头到两人之间絮絮叨叨：“真奇怪，你们时间领主也可以无视悖论和自己约会吗？我曾经也和我自己待过一阵儿，不过是克隆版，那感觉，啧……”他回味无穷地舔舔嘴唇，不怀好意地撞撞十任的肩膀，“能和不同长相的自己约会，好羡慕。”  
“别胡说八道。”十任转过头去瞪了洋洋得意的上校一眼，对方毫不收敛地笑得愈发灿烂。十一任收起起子严肃地把控制器抛回杰克手里：“的确是这个设备把我们绑架去那两艘搁浅在宇宙裂缝边缘的飞船上去的。杰克，最近有谁动过你的控制器吗？”  
“绑架？”杰克愣住，接着他便露出一副了然且有点愧疚的表情：“哦……我想我知道是谁了。”  
“……所以，我是有这么一个……时间特工处的同事，约翰·哈特上校，我也和他……有点历史。最近我们也许……感情死灰复燃？”杰克吞吞吐吐地摆弄着腕表，“他并不是传统意义上的‘好人’，但我也没对他太过保留……”  
滴滴两声后，那小东西就在三人中间投射出一个小个子男人的全息投影。他长相不错的脸上挂着痞气的笑容，说起话来神经兮兮：“我喜欢你的自动应答器，他听起来比你现在性感多了。哦那些老时光啊。”他那由数据组成的指尖挥舞旋转着长柄状工具，博士认出那是将他电倒的电击器。“我想现在债主已经找上门了，抱歉啦，是我做的。你拥有这么好的人脉——‘领主脉’，不好好利用真是可惜了。谢谢你多年来做的这些工作，“博士百科全书”，如有侵权请把账单寄给我。放心，我只是绑他们去救了一些朋友，所以他们应该没有很愤怒……解决完了过来喝酒，我请。”  
蓝色透明的投影在语音播放完后消失，两个博士一起瞪向杰克。  
杰克尝试着露出自以为最迷人的笑容。  
  
“喂！不要连这个都删掉！哇！这个机器我造了很久！博士！手下留情——”  
十任和十一任毫无人性地洗劫了杰克上校赖以生存的秘密博士研究室，在那家伙的哀嚎声中拍拍手走向塔迪斯。杰克保证会去继续调查那些维沃以及教育“约翰上校”，这些时间特工处的家伙不知为何都如此迷恋大众假名和上校头衔。十一任冲着远处喊着让他们再留一会儿的杰克摆摆手，边进门边有点忧愁地与为他开门的第十任小声交谈：“这样对他会不会有点残忍？”  
“他太了解我们了，这对他来说也不是什么好事。”十任关上门，“况且我还给他留了电话，就看老姑娘会不会接进来了。”  
塔迪斯引擎轰鸣，像是轻哼一声。  
“喔……他没打来过电话。”十一任说，“大概明白离我们远点最好……拥有漫长寿命的两个人在一起呆久了不会有什么好结果。”  
他说完这句话便愣住，接着有些慌乱地垂下目光不知道该如何将话接下去。主控室里橙黄色灯光温和照耀，引擎发出稳定往复的运作声。大多数时间里他都是这样与各种人告别，一个人站在主控室里，他已经习惯了这种安静，习惯了所有人的离去。他习惯说出告别多过说爱，习惯自己永远是那个被留下的人。他被时间禁锢，那是他应得的。  
十任一直没说话，十一任在这沉默中突然有点担心另一个自己就这样消失。他猛地抬起头却看见十任还站在离他不远的位置，在相对维度控制器淡蓝的灯光下沉默地注视着他，没有微笑。  
“那么……”十任看起来像是要说出告别的话了，但控制台上突然嘀嘀作响的显示屏打断了他的独白。十一任偷偷松了口气和十任一起凑过去看，屏幕上展现的熟悉画面却让他寒毛卓竖。他瞪大眼睛后退一步指着那不祥的裂缝：“这是……？”  
十任敲打几下屏幕，那裂缝的分析数据便显示出来。“也许那个叫约翰的有能力设计把我们扔到遇难船上，但一个人类绝对不可能把我们两个聚在一起。我想他一定从杰克那里知道博士一般都有个很重视的同伴，想靠这点来威胁我们救人……我察觉到你是我的时候就让老姑娘扫描这一悖论的缘由，而如今，塔哒——”  
“宇宙自我防卫机制……”十一任若有所思，“这个裂缝在吸取大量的时间能量，而宇宙计算出最复杂的时间体——博士——如果弄乱自己的时间线，所产生的足以撕裂宇宙的悖论力量正巧能喂饱它……哦，是宇宙把我们聚在一起！”  
“不得不说，这句话还挺浪漫的。”十任扯起嘴角微笑，但又困惑地挑起眉毛：“但是这个时间裂缝又是怎么产生的？”  
“嘿！”十一任嚷嚷着把起子戳到十任嘴唇上，“剧透警告！”  
十任愣了一下，接着就像是偷偷做了坏事的小孩子一样嘿嘿笑起来：“哈哈，博士！”  
“博士。”十一任也得意洋洋地笑起来，“所以现在，我们是出发去解决那个裂缝呢……”“还是我们再由他饱餐一会儿我们在一起的时光？”十任接话，“嗯，这句也挺浪漫。”  
十一任撇撇嘴：“嗯……其实稍微有点过头了。”  
“对有点过头了，忘了它吧。”十任挥挥手，“对了，你出去。”  
“啊？”十一任愣愣地看着年轻的自己，“出去？”  
“是的，出去到塔迪斯外面去！”十任推搡着搞不清楚状况的十一任出门去。十一任一脚踏进不知道是哪里的草地里，刚下过雨的空气潮湿，嫩绿色的草叶间点缀着粉色白色紫色各种叫不出名字的石竹科小花。十一任在草地里转了个圈，背对着浮云流霞看向倚在颜色发旧的蓝色警亭门框上摆造型的年轻自己。  
“那么，……”十任用唇语说了自己的名字，在空无一人的山谷间只有另一个自己能看得到。他便向花草间年长的自己伸出手去，咧开嘴露出一个标准的傻笑：  
“所有的时间和空间，过去和未来，你要和我一起来吗？”  
哦，孩子气。十一任无奈地叹口气，伸手搭上十任的手跳进他怀里：  
“是的。”  
十任微笑着亲吻他的鼻尖。  
  
  
“所以我们要从哪里开始呢？哇，我好激动。试试麦哲伦海峡的加斯达特？那里有磷光旋转木马，请别告诉我我已经去过了。或者去看看隔壁星系的那个红色吞噬者？你知道，就是喜欢吃星球的那个？他有时候会不小心吃掉像地球这样的原始智慧星球。或者我们去结个婚？你知道有个星球是允许和自己结婚的吧？”  
“嘿！谁要和你结婚了？”  
“……”  
“好吧，别用那个眼神看着我，去去去。但是在那之前我要先去看木马！”  
“没问题，Allons-y！”  
  
  
The end  
  
And they both lived happily ever after…


End file.
